Season 1 Opening
The Reach Season 1 Opening is a short animation sequence originally played at the end of "Ruby Rose" and subsequently at the beginning of each episode of Volume 1 thereafter. The song played throughout is "Memories", written by Taka and performed by ONE OK ROCK. Scenes *The opening starts with Titus Zilia standing on the sea at night, with his back to the camera. The camera cuts to the ocean's surface and then to a closer shot of Titus' back. Various flashbacks in black and white of Titus and Yukute Susano'o as kids are shown. The first flashback shows Yukute standing on the sea and crying. The next shows Yukute and Titus comedically fighting over something. The last one shows Yukute looking at something and crying. The scene cuts to the present and shows adult Titus and Yukute standing on the ocean surface as the camera zooms out from underwater. The next part cuts to Yukute with her eyes closed and then she dramatically opens them as they turn red, revealing the show's logo changing various colors.'' '' *The logo slides down and the next shot reveals Titus standing on a piece of land in Canes Mondo as the camera moves from side to side. *Yukute, who is on the water, below where Titus is looking, is looking forward at Titus is standing while the camera moves slides to the right. She then looks up at Titus dramatically with her facing the camera. *The scene cuts to Wyatt Susano'o standing behind Titus as he sets his leftarm on fire and the camera swings around. *Titus coats his hand in gialipodieum and creates a hand sized ball of gialipodieum as Wyatt sets the ball on fire. Titus and Wyatt look at each other and nod as the camera moves up. *A flashback of Yukute and Titus clashing on Canes Mondo appears. *The scene switches to a flashback of Titus laughing at Yukute, who appears to be embarrassed and blushing heavily. Another flashback of Titus walking away from a crying Yukute is shown and Yukute reaches out towards him. *The next flashback shows Titus and Yukute, back to back, holding hands''. ''The next flashback shows Yukute hugging Titus, but Titus isn't shown hugging back. The next flashback shows a bloody Titus carrying a knocked out Yukute infront of the moonlight. *The scene fades to Titus looking serious next to a cheerfully pumped Wyatt. *The scene cuts to another flashback of kid Yukute and kid Titus fighting on Canes Mondo. Yukute kicks Titus and punches him off screen, shortly before running after him off screen. *A quick shot of the present shows Titus and Wyatt jumping off the piece of land to go fight with Yukute while various colors appear. *Yukute watches them come after her and sheds a tear. She then jumps up and clashes with Titus causing a burst. *The burst fades, showing a flashback of Yukute and Titus looking at each other, Titus looking melancholy and Yukute looking angry. *It then cuts to the clash before the flashback and shows Yukute yelling with red eyes. It shows Titus looking serious as ever with Wyatt in the background. *The final scene shows Yukute inside of a cave covering her face, then moving them away displaying her red eyes, displaying the "Viral Storm Studios ©" logo and the scene fades. Trivia *There are several errors in this opening animation. **When Yukute looks up at Titus, there are animation icons behind her, indicating where to move her body. **When the flashback of kid Yukute and kid Titus clashing in Canes Mondo appears, Titus is wearing his adult clothes instead of his kid clothes. **When Titus and Yukute clash in the present, Wyatt can be shown floating in the distance. *Yukute goes through a total of 3 outfits in the one animation. **When she and Titus and looking at each other on the ocean, she's wearing a maiden's adventure waitress attire. **When she is shown in flashbacks, she's wearing a black dress with bandages on her arms. **When she is shown in the present, she's wearing a middle class female pirate casual attire. Video Full Intro Category:Season 1 Category:Openings